


A Long Way Home

by LokiFan1151, SilverSilence14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mom Lukas, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFan1151/pseuds/LokiFan1151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14





	1. Prologue

**Many Years Ago...**

Soren ran straight out of the portal. Cassie followed. They did not stop until they reached the other side of the hallway. Harper caught up with them. She turned to face Soren, "What...was THAT?" "I have no idea" Soren looked back at the portal. The only difference that there was between this portal and the others was that this portal had a gold rim, but a green interior. "We have to close it off NOW!" 

Harper turned around to face Soren." But what about-?" Soren could not find the courage to meet her eyes. "We have to leave him. I'm sorry" Harper was silent. 

      Otto and Hadrian ran through the portal and last minute before Cassie closed it. Otto turned to look at everyone with a grim face. "No one can be allowed to go through it. Ever Again." The Old Builders nodded in agreement and returned into another portal, too spooked to close the green portal off permanently... 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                   

 

                                                "Ok, so we can mark that portal off the list. Let's call it... Fire World" Lukas jotted down notes in his journal. A ginger turned to give him a death glare. "Where did you get THAT gem of a name?" Lukas stopped writing to look at her. "Petra, we are all tired and hungry. We can stop at Ground City, gather supplies and regroup. Jesse, do you agree?" The brunette had been staring in the direction of a green and gold portal. It seemed... different. "Huh? Oh..yeah, sure. Totally." Lukas looked in the direction Jesse was staring. It DID seem off. "Petra, come see this." Petra stood next to Jesse and looked at the portal that the boys were looking. "We...could try that one next." Petra offered, obviously done with the argument from earlier. Jesse turned around to face the portal to Ground City. "We should regroup at Aiden's. He even might want to come with us. Are you guys fine with that?" Petra and Lukas nodded. "Good" Jesse said as he turned around and ran into the portal that led to Ground Town.

* * *

       At this point, Aiden was used to Jesse, Petra, and Lukas coming in to get supplies. Aiden never minded. After what he did to Jesse in Sky City, it was the least he could do. As soon as Aiden heard shouting, he placed the first aid kit on the table. Jesse barged in looking tired. Petra and Lukas entered looking angry. Lukas sat down on the couch while Jesse and Petra started arguing. Something about a green and gold portal. Aiden stood up and sat next to Lukas on the couch. "What happened?" Jesse glared at Petra for a second before answering. "We found a portal. It looks promising but Petra here wants to go through a different one." Petra huffed at him. "I WANT to go through one that looks like it could lead somewhere good! The green portal looks like it would lead to a mansion like Cassie's!" 

     Aiden stepped between the bickering Petra and Jesse. "OK, after you collect some supplies, I will come with you to see this portal for myself. If it looks to dangerous, we can go through the one Petra wanted. Deal?" Petra thought for a moment before nodding. Jesse walked over to grab some wood and weapons before stuffing them in a bag. "Sure. Petra, if we don't like the green portal, you can lead us through the one you wanted." 

   Lukas made a comment while standing up from the couch he had been sitting on. "Alright, let's tell Isa that Aiden is coming with us and then we can go." Everyone seemed to agree. Petra leaned toward Aiden, "Mom Lukas to the rescue!" 

* * *

   The group had left Ivor by the green portal to watch over things while Jesse, Lukas, and Petra had gone to Ground Town. He had not moved from the place they had left him in when they traveled to Ground Town. "I am NOT going through this portal. I can stay in Ground Town and watch over things while Aiden is gone." Jesse nodded, "See you when we get back!" The group then stepped through the green and gold portal. "Don't die" Ivor muttered before walking away.

   


	3. Chapter 3

       The first thing that was different about this world were the sounds. Jesse opened his eyes.  _Where-_ Petra landed on next to him in an excellent landing. "Petra, what happened to your armor? What are you wearing?" She looked down. She had on a jean jacket with a skull shirt on. "I don't know. Why are you in your suspenders again?" Jesse opened his mouth to answer but then a grumpy Aiden landed on top of him. Aiden brushed off his clothes and stood up. "What am I wearing? Where are we? Wh-" Lukas landed on top of Aiden before he could finish his sentence. "Lukas, why are you wearing your leather jacket? What happened to my armor?" 

    Jesse was too stunned to say anything so Lukas did the talking. "Everyone needs to CALM DOWN. We must have landed in a world where we have to wear different clothing or something." Aiden pushed past Petra and looked past Jesse's head. "What is THAT?" Everyone turned around and saw a horde of people get off a giant machine. "I think we landed in an alternate universe." Petra spoke for all of them. Jesse felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a smaller sized PAMA looking thing. Jesse smashed it on the ground and it shattered. People stared. Petra reached into her pocket with envy and pulled out green slips of paper with faces and numbers on it.

For the first time, Jesse got a good look at his surroundings. They were surrounded by tall buildings and many people rushing around them trying to go places. Aiden pointed to one of the tall buildings. On it, there was a screen that said 'Welcome to New York City!'

* * *

       Aiden had never seen so many people in one place. Most of them were holding a small PAMA that Jesse had smashed. Others were rushing and shoving around to get to work. Aiden turned around to look at Lukas. Lukas had on a leather jacket and a purple striped shirt. Jesse was back in his suspenders and looked more rushed. Petra had on a jean jacket with a purple and white skull shirt. She still wore her bandanna. Aiden looked down at himself. He was wearing his Magnus print shirt and jeans that were ripped in several places. "What do we do now? Find the way home or... ride that thing that people are getting on?" Jesse had started to walk toward that thing but got stopped by a woman wearing a bright yellow vest. She held a sign that said the word Stop on it. For the first time in a while, Aiden was greatly confused. 

 

* * *

    Ivor had kept his word and traveled back to Ground Town. Isa was not very happy to hear that Aiden had left without permission, but she did nothing. Ivor settled with Gill and Maya in Aiden's house and cleaned up some things around Ground City. For once, Ivor was glad that he did not go with Jesse, Petra, Lukas and Aiden. All was well in Ground City.

 


End file.
